Verboden Liefde
by Akiha x Kakuzu
Summary: Na twee weken lang verdwaald te zijn en niet haar kamp kon vinden besluit Thymra samen met de leider van het dorp om in het dorpje te blijven wonen. Tegen zijn wil in, moet Xi, de Shaman Pandaren de vrouw in huis nemen en haar alles leren over de Pandaren. Een vreemde maar liefdevol relatie bloeit tussen hun


**Verboden Liefde**

Mijn naam is Thymra Dawn. Ik ben geboren en opgegroeid in Stormwind. Mijn verhaal zal vreemd klinken en zal voor de meeste moeilijk te begrijpen zijn. Geloof me, zelfs voor mij is het moeilijk te begrijpen voor wat ik allemaal heb meegemaakt.

Het begon allemaal kort nadat ik mijn ouders verloren had. Ik ontmoette een Bloodelf genaamd Nendir. Bloodelven horen bij de Horde en Mensen bij de Alliance. De Horde en Alliance zijn vijanden van elkaar en voeren voortdurend oorlog. Maar tussen ons was het anders. Nendir en ik kregen een geheime liefdes-verhouding wat ten strengste verboden was. Dit heeft zo een zes jaar geduurd en op een gegeven moment kwam hij niet meer opdragen in ons geheime grot. Dagen lang had ik op hem gewacht maar hij kwam maar niet. Later ben ik naar Pandaria gestuurd door de koning van Stormwind om het eiland te beschermen tegen de Horde. Kort nadat ik op Pandaria was aangekomen, overkwam mij iets verschrikkelijks. Ik was alleen en kon mezelf niet verdedigen tegen de twee Hordelingen. Een Ork en een Bloodelf hadden mij gevonden en zwaar toegetakeld. De Bloodelf zag de kans mij te verkrachten en daarna wilde de Ork mij van kant maken maar faalde. Een groep Pandaren hadden hun gesnapt en weggejaagd. Ik zag wie de Bloodelf was. Het was Nendir. Ik kon het niet geloven dat hij mij zoiets zou aan doen. Hij was anders en leek mij niet meer te kennen.

De Pandaren die mij redden brachten mij naar een dorpje dichtbij en verzorgde mij daar. Daarna moest ik weer vertrekken. Twee weken lang ben ik van dorpje naar dorpje gegaan en bij het laatste dorpje mocht ik blijven en daar ontmoette ik hem...

Ik keek wat om me heen terwijl ik door het kleine dorpje liep. Ik was opzoek naar een herberg waar ik kon overnachten. Na de aanval durfde ik niet meer in de bossen alleen te slapen. Voordat ik het door had dat er een Pandaren man voor me liep botste ik tegen hem aan.  
'Sorry! Ik zag je niet' Ik kon zien dat de Pandaren niet blij met me was, maar ja wat kon ik anders doen dan sorry zeggen?

'Pas op waar je loopt Mens!' snauwde hij terug. Ik zuchtte en probeerde hem te passeren maar hij hield me tegen. Zijn grote hand greep me bij mijn arm. Ik geloof niet dat hij mij opzettelijk pijn deed maar de blauwe plekken van de aanval twee weken terug versierden nog steeds mijn lichaam. 'Wat wil je nou man! Ik had toch sorry gezegd!' snauwde ik terug en ik probeerde me los te rukken uit zijn grip maar dat lukte niet.  
Zijn ogen bestudeerden mijn gezicht.

'Laat haar gaan Xi!' sprak een oudere mannen stem van achter mij. De Pandaren die kennelijk Xi heette liet me los en keek naar de oudere Pandaren man. Hij boog voor de man en maakte plaats voor hem.  
'Kind, wat zie je er uit' De oudere Pandaren liep naar me toe en zijn hand raakte zachtjes mijn gezicht aan. Hij kon zien dat ik blauwe plekken en schrammen in mijn gezicht had. 'Xi, verzorg haar.' Dat was het enige wat hij zei.

'Haar verzorgen? Waarom zou ik dat doen meester? Ze is niet welkom hier!' snauwde Xi die er duidelijk niet mee eens was. De oudere Pandaren gromde.  
'Doe wat ik zeg, Xi!'  
Xi zuchtte. 'Zoals u wilt meester.' Hij kon blijkbaar weinig op in brengen, hij pakte mijn hand vast en bracht me naar een klein huisje.

'Sta daar niet zo te staan, kleed je uit, anders kan ik je wonden niet genezen' bromde hij. Jeetje wat klonk hij chagrijnig zeg! Ik dacht dat Pandaren altijd vredelievende wezens waren maar deze was een grote knorrepot! Nadat ik me had uit gekleed gebaarde hij mij om op de grond te liggen waar hij een deken had neer gelegd. Ik ging op mijn rug liggen en keek naar hem. Hij had wat wierook aangestoken en ging toen naast me zitten. Hij bekeek de schaafwonden en beurse plekken grondig.

'Dit komt niet door een val, hoe kom je hier aan?' vroeg hij.  
Zijn handen gleden zachtjes over mijn lichtbruine huid.  
'Ik heb gevochten en verloor.' loog ik. Ik wilde hem niet vertellen hoe het allemaal werkelijk is ontstaan.

Hij knikte wat. Ik voelde zijn hand-achtige poten over mijn buik glijden. Warme energie gleed door mijn huid heen. Het voelde anders dan wat de genezer deed in het andere dorpje twee weken terug, dit voelde fijner, de geur van de wierook relaxte me. Zijn handen gleden over mijn armen, mijn benen, mijn gezicht, langs mijn borsten en vervolgens moest ik me op mijn buik draaien en vervolgde hij zijn geneessessie. Ik heb me nog nooit zo op mijn gemak gevoeld. Zijn manier van aanraking voelde erg fijn, ik kon hier wel uren liggen. Opeens stopte hij en verwijderde hij zijn handen van mijn lichaam.  
'Je bent klaar.' zei hij en stond op. Teleurgesteld kwam ik overeind en pakte ik mijn vieze gescheurde kleding om aan te trekken.

Xi keek me vragend aan en schudden zijn hoofd. Hij gaf mij een rode jurk. 'Trek dat maar aan, die kleren van jouw zien er niet uit' zei hij. Ik was het met hem eens, mijn kleding zag er inderdaad armoedig en vies uit. Ik trok het rode kleding stuk aan, het was iets te groot maar zat verder wel goed. Ik vroeg me alleen af, wat moest hij met een jurk? Had hij een vrouw of vriendin die bij hem woonde? Zo zag het er niet naar uit. Er stond maar een eenpersoons bed, zo aan de rommel te zien leeft hij alleen.

'Bedankt.' zei ik.  
Xi keek me onderzoekend aan. De pijn, schrammen en blauwe plekken waren verdwenen. Mijn huid zag er weer goed uit. Hij liep naar me toe en zijn hand raakte mijn gezicht aan. Zijn ogen leken dwars door mij heen te kijken. Alsof hij wist hoe ik me voelde.

'De tijd zal je innerlijke wonden genezen.' zei hij zachtjes en verwijderde zijn hand van mijn gezicht. Zijn woorden brachten mij comfort. Zou hij weten wat ik heb moeten doorstaan?

Ik wilde niet weg, maar toch moest ik weg bij deze knorrepot van een Pandaren.  
Hij bracht me naar de herberg waar ik de nacht doorbracht.  
De volgende ochtend was ik vroeg wakker. Ik liep naar de eigenaar en bestelde mijn ontbijt en schoof achter een tafel ergens achterin. Ik kon alleen nog aan gisteren denken, aan Xi's geneessessie. Zijn aanraking brachten zoveel comfort. Ik vergat alle ellende dat ik had meegemaakt. Ik zou hem er voor betalen om dat vaker te laten doen. Het was maar een geneessessie maar het voelde echt zo fijn, nog beter dan seks.

Mijn ontbijt werd geserveerd. Ik was amper begonnen met eten en Xi en zijn meester kwamen net binnen stappen. Ze zagen me en liepen naar mijn tafel en namen plaats.  
'Goede morgen.' sprak de oudere man. Hij lachte vriendelijk naar me.  
'Goede morgen.' groette ik terug. Xi bleef stil. Ik nam een paar happen van mijn eten.  
'Xi en ik hebben besloten, als je het daar mee eens bent natuurlijk, dat je hier blijft.'

Ik keek hem vragend aan.  
'Waarvoor?' vroeg ik hem.  
Xi zuchtte. De oudere Pandaren had weer beslissingen genomen tegen Xi's wil in. 'Ik denk dat het ons en jou goed doet door ons dorp te helpen beschermen, je gaat bij Xi wonen en hij zal je trainen zodat je sterker wordt. Hij zal je alles leren wat van belang is voor je taak.' De man bestelde een drankje en ging verder. 'Nadat je sterk genoeg bent, zal je ons helpen het dorp beschermen tegen de Horde, we worden regelmatig lastig gevallen door een paar gasten.' vertelde hij.

Ik moest hier even over na denken, door hier te blijven vervallen mijn andere plannen om naar de Alliance kamp te gaan, die toch onmogelijk te vinden was. Een grijns raakte op mijn lippen.  
'Op een voorwaarden' zei ik.

De mannen keken nieuwsgierig naar me. 'Ik wil dat Xi mij paar keer per week geneest tot ik het zelf niet meer wil.' zei ik. De oudere Pandaren leek wat verward.  
'Hij heeft je al genezen, meer is niet nodig.' zei de man.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Ik heb behoefte aan die aanraking, het voelde zo fijn, ik wil het vaker voelen' zei ik.

Xi keek me afkeurend aan en zuchtte. 'Ik ga je niet genezen als ik niks kan genezen, luister je wonden zijn nu geestelijk ik kan daar niks aan doen' zei hij.

Maar daar had hij het mis, zijn manier van aanraking was zo fijn dat ik zelf dacht dat het me kon helpen, ik voelde me veilig en niet meer eenzaam.  
'Ik heb het nodig, ik... Ik weet niet hoe ik het moet uitleggen maar het helpt me wel op een of andere manier' antwoordde ik.  
De oudere man keek me aan. Hij legde zijn grote hand op de mijne.

'Xi zal je helpen en hij zal er voor je zijn.' De oudere Pandaren glimlachte. Xi zuchtte weer. Hij leek wat geïrriteerd.  
'Okay fijn, wat jij wilt.'  
Xi rustte zijn hoofd in zijn hand. 'Waarom nou...' mompelde hij. Zijn lichtgroene ogen keken me aan. Hij leek het nog steeds niet te kunnen bevatten waarom ik het nodig had.

Later in de ochtend stonden we in Xi's huisje. Ik liet mijn tas met nieuw gekochte kleding en andere spullen op de grond vallen en nam de tijd om de omgeving van het smalle huisje opnieuw in me op te nemen. Het zag er nu netter uit dan gisteren. De afwas was weggeruimd, losse kleding stukken die eerder op de grond lagen waren ook weg.

Xi liet zich in een stoel zakken en keek me aan. 'Je hebt nooit je naam gezegd.' zei hij.  
Een klein lachje verscheen op mijn gezicht. 'Jij hebt je anders ook nooit voorgesteld' plaagde ik. Hij keek me uitdagend aan, met zijn beer-achtige uiterlijk zag hij er gevaarlijk en dominant uit en de twee littekens op zijn rechter bovenlip, zijn donkerbruine snor en volle baard maakte het er niet beter op. De meeste Pandaren mannen zagen er wat vriendelijker uit. Xi had iets gevaarlijks en uitdagend aan hem. Zijn lange bruine haar droeg hij in een strakke knot wat hem ook iets stijlvoller maakte.

Pandaren waren lopende Panda's die konden praten en eigenlijk ook tegelijkertijd menselijk waren maar dan met de uiterlijk van een Pandabeer.

'Je weet hoe ik heet, dus vertel nou maar hoe jij heet.' zei hij.  
Ik zakte in een stoel tegen over hem aan tafel. 'Thymra Dawn.' antwoordde ik. Xi knikte alleen wat. 'Dus wat is de planning voor vandaag?' vroeg ik hem. Hij nam de tijd om wat te bedenken. 'Ik weet wel wat' Hij stond op en pakte me arm vast en trok me mee naar buiten. Hij leek er een gewoonte van te maken door mij elke keer mee te sleuren. Op een of andere manier was het wel geinig.

Na een korte uitleg van wat we gingen doen, gingen we aan de slag. Xi heeft een grote tuin met groente en fruit waarin ik moest helpen oogsten. Dat deden we dus samen. We stonden al een uur te zwoegen en te tillen om alle groente en fruit te oogsten. Man, dat waren de grootste pompoenen die ik ooit gezien had! Die dingen waren enorm, ik kon ze niet eens tillen zo groot en zwaar. Xi was de gene die de pompoenen verplaatste en ze netjes aan de kant van de tuin neer legde. 'We gaan een deel van de tuin gebruiken om te trainen.' vertelde hij. Hij leek erg te zweten van het zware werk, zijn vacht zag er vochtig uit en hij veegde zijn voorhoofd af met de achterkant van zijn hand. Hij trok zijn boven kleding uit en gooide het op de houten trap van het huisje. Dit was de eerste keer dat ik het bovenlichaam van een Pandaren naakt had gezien. De mannen hadden een grote dikke bierbuik maar de bovenkant van hun lichaam was erg gespierd. Ik zou Xi nooit kunnen verslaan als het ging om kracht.  
Hij stopte even met het verplaatsen van de groentes en keek me aan.  
'Heb je me gehoord?' vroeg hij.  
Ik was zo in gedachte over de bewondering van zijn lichaamsbouw dat ik geen antwoord had gegeven.  
'Eh, ja! Ja ik heb je gehoord, sorry ik was afgeleid.'  
Xi lachte zachtjes. Het was de eerste keer dat ik hem hoorde lachen. Het klonk erg leuk. 'Normaal zijn het de Pandaren vrouwtjes die voor me vallen, maar zelfs een Mens valt voor me.' grapte hij en lachte weer.  
'Ik val niet voor je! Ik stond gewoon naar je lichaam te kijken, kan ik er wat aan doen dat je bouw niet slecht uit ziet?!' snauwde ik terug. Hij was te dierlijk voor mij om echt voor hem te vallen. Het is gewoon verkeerd.  
'Ja ja, ik geloof er geen woord van.' ik zag dat hij nu de gene was die mij uitgebreid stond te bekijken. Ik droeg nog steeds het rode jurkje dat hij mij had uitgeleend. 'En wie bekijkt nu wie?' grapte ik. Weer moest Xi zachtjes lachen. Hij liep naar me toe, zonder enige aanleiding of waarschuwing tackelde hij mij en viel ik in de prut.  
'Niet zo bijdehand liefje, ik moet je trainen en de les begint nu.' hij had een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Zijn lange hoektanden waren weer zichtbaar. Ik krabbelde weer overeind en klopte het zand van me kleding af.

'Doe maar geen moeite liefje, je wordt alleen maar viezer'  
Xi grijnsde en viel me weer aan. Ik probeerde hem te ontwijken maar het was al te laat. Weer lag ik op de grond aan zijn voeten. 'Je bent gemeen! Je valt aan zonder waarschuwing!' snauwde ik en kwam weer overeind. Dit keer probeerde ik hem te tackelen maar het was ik die onderuit ging. Xi was niet alleen groot en sterk, hij was ook nog eens snel. Ik had dat totaal niet achter zijn lompe uiterlijk gezocht. Dit keer hielp hij me overeind. Met een kleine ruk stond ik al weer op me voeten. 'Als we dit de hele tijd gaan doen kan ik beter meteen weg gaan.' mompelde ik.  
Xi veegde wat prut van mijn schouders af en zuchtte. 'Stel je niet zo aan. We zijn net begonnen, het komt wel goed' zei hij.  
En weer ging hij me tackelen, het maakte niet uit wat ik deed, ik kon gewoon niet uit zijn grip ontsnappen. Bij de zevende keer dat hij mij probeerde te tackelen trok ik hem met me mee op de grond.  
'En nu, lig jij!' lachte ik, ook al lag hij half op mij, maar dat maakte voor mij niet uit, ik was allang al blij dat hij nu ook een keer onderuit ging. Hij keek me aan. Onze gezichten waren maar een centimeter of twee van elkaar vandaan. Te dichtbij als je het mij vraagt.  
'Goed gedaan' zei hij en schoof zijn hand onder zijn hoofd maar bleef op me liggen. Zijn gewicht was erg zwaar en ik kon hem met geen mogelijkheid van me af duwen. Xi lachte zachtjes. 'Wat is er? Ben ik te zwaar voor je?' spotte hij en ging van me af.

Hij hielp me weer overeind. Dit herhaalde zich meerdere malen tijdens de trainingssessie. Mijn lichaam voelde weer helemaal beurs. Ik was vies, zat onder de schrammen en blauwe plekken en ik kon wel een bad gebruiken. Ook Xi zag er vies en bezweet uit. We gingen ons allebei wassen. Ik in zijn badkuip en Xi in het riviertje achter zijn huis. Nadat we beiden schoon waren ging hij me weer genezen. Ik lag daar in mijn ondergoed op de grond. Xi begon met genezen. Zijn handen gleden weer over mijn huid, langs plekken die normaal verboden waren om aan te raken maar het hoorde er bij.

Ik vertrouwde hem, hij had geen idee hoe fijn ik dit vond.

Zijn hand raakte mijn gezicht aan. Automatisch raakte ik zijn grote hand zachtjes aan met de mijne. Ik hield mijn ogen dicht terwijl hij me aanraakte.

Xi's andere hand gleed weer over mijn buik en liet het rusten. Warme energie gloeide door mijn huid heen. Het leek wel alsof daar iets was.

'Is er iets?' vroeg ik hem.

Xi keek me aan. Zijn hand ruste nog steeds op mijn wang. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee niks.' zei hij. Ik ging overeind zitten, ik hield zijn hand nog steeds vast, hij verwijderde die ook niet van mijn gezicht.

We zaten zo dicht bij elkaar dat het wat vervreemd leek, we hebben elkaar pas gisteren ontmoet en ik heb nu al het idee dat er een bepaalde klik is tussen ons. Na een tijdje haalde Xi zijn hand weg. 'Ik ga wat eten klaar maken, het is al laat.' zei hij zachtjes en stond op. Ik had geen idee hoe laat het was maar ik was erg moe van het trainen. Ik trok wat schone kleding aan en ging ongevraagd op Xi's bed liggen, voordat ik het door had was ik al in slaap gedommeld.

Een paar maanden zijn voorbij gegaan en het trainen ging een stuk beter. Ik merkte al snel dat mijn lichaam sterker werd en dat niet alleen. Ik was ook wat aangekomen door al dat lekkere eten dat Xi voor mij gemaakt had. Hij leerde mij koken, leerde mij alles over tuinieren en het maken van kruide drankjes. Omdat ik een Rogue ben en geen enkele genees krachten bezit was het wel van belang dat ik mezelf in de wildernis zou kunnen redden, mocht ik weer gewond raken.

In de paar maanden tijd is mijn band met Xi ook versterkt, we kibbelen nog steeds over van alles. We slapen nu zelfs in een bed, voorheen moest ik op de grond slapen. Maar omdat het s' nachts nu wat kouder is, mag ik nu in zijn warme bed slapen.

Ik werd vroeg wakker en vond Xi's arm om mij heen. Hij was er al aan gewend geraakt dat ik altijd naakt sliep en met zijn warme vacht, was dat geen enkel probleem. Maar in het begin raakte hij me amper aan, hij is denk ik nu zo erg aan me gewend geraakt dat het automatisch in zijn slaap gebeurd. Ik draaide op me andere zij en keek hem aan. Hij lag diep te slapen en door mijn beweging trok hij me wat meer naar zich toe. Zijn arm hield me stevig vast.

Ik vond het wel schattig, aangezien hij me overdag eigenlijk totaal niet aan durft te raken, alleen tijdens het trainen omdat het moet. Ik verwijderde een pluk van zijn lange donkerbruine haar uit zijn gezicht.

Het duurde even tot hij wakker werd. Hij keek me recht in de ogen aan en schrok zich wild. Ik kon er niks aan doen, maar ik moest zo hard lachen.  
'We liggen al dagen in het zelfde bed te slapen en nu schrik je van me en dat voor zo een grote beer.' lachte ik. Xi leek het wat minder grappig te vinden.  
'Wil je dat niet meer doen, ik voelde mijn hart een paar kloppen overslaan.'  
'Kom op, zo eng ben ik nou ook weer niet.' Ik verwijderde de deken en stond op. Ik rekte me armen uit.  
'Doe me een lol en kleed je aan, waarom slaap je eigenlijk naakt. Ik doe dat toch ook niet en ik heb nota bene een vacht.' mompelde Xi.  
Het klonk meer als zeuren, maar tegelijkertijd leek hij mijn naakte lichaam ook te bewonderen. Ook al zei hij dat hij nooit naar me keek. Het is man eigen om naar een vrouwenlichaam te kijken.

'Ik slaap naakt omdat ik dat fijn vind, dat doe ik al vanaf mijn 16de jaar. Ik ga echt niet in kleren slapen omdat jij je er niet prettig bij voelt.'

Xi's ogen waren weer op mij gericht, hij probeerde mijn lichaam de hele tijd te ontwijken maar nu had ik zijn aandacht getrokken. Ik stond poedelnaakt voor hem met mijn handen op mijn heupen.  
'Ik voel me er niet ongemakkelijk bij, dat is het niet!' snauwde hij. Een glimlach kroop weer op mijn lippen. Mijn hand gleed over zijn naakte borst toen ik weer bij hem op bed ging zitten. Xi was een gemakkelijk doelwit om te plagen.  
'Wat is er? Voel je je nu wel ongemakkelijk?' zei ik plagend toen ik nog dichterbij kwam en op oog hoogte tegen hem aan leunde. Onze monden waren maar een paar centimeter van elkaar verwijderd.

'Je moet vooral zo door gaan, liefje.' zei hij. Hij probeerde dreigend over te komen, maar daar in tegen klonk het speels en uitdagend. Ik lachte en ruste mijn hoofd op zijn schouder.  
'Rustig maar grote jongen, ik plaag je maar.' zei ik. Xi's hart klopte zo hard dat ik het kon horen. Zijn hand ruste op mijn schouder. Met mijn andere hand raakte ik zijn gezicht aan, zijn gezicht kwam dichtbij het mijne en onze lippen raakte elkaar bijna.  
'Je kleren, voordat iemand binnen komt vallen en ons zo ziet.' mompelde hij, het leek alsof hij in een of andere trans terecht was gekomen.

Hij was bang dat andere dorpelingen ons zo samen zouden zien, terwijl er niks tussen ons was. Ja, ik slaap naakt en we slapen in één bed, omdat het kan. Ja, we zijn nu wat meer speels samen. Maar meer is het niet, tenminste dat dacht ik. Ik moet wel toegeven, ik hield meer van hem dan dat ik dat zou moeten doen. Ik ben als een blok voor zijn charmes gevallen.  
Ik vroeg me af, was het echt een naar idee om samen gezien te worden? Ik keek hem aan. Zijn ogen ruste op de mijne. Onze gezichten waren nog steeds zo dichtbij. Het leek wel alsof hij me naar zich toe trok, maar het was hij die dichterbij kwam. Onze lippen vonden elkaar. Onze eerste kus, het voelde apart maar erg fijn. We lagen in elkaars armen en kusten elkaars lippen zachtjes. Zijn hand gleed over mijn buik, ik voelde de warme energie door me lichaam gloeien. Xi onderbrak de kus. 'We moeten praten' Xi ruste zijn hoofd op de mijne.  
'Waar over?'  
'Over ons' Hij slaakte een diepe zucht. 'En 'ons' kind'

Ik ging over eind zitten en keek hem aan. 'Dus, je wist het al?' vroeg ik hem. Ik had al een tijdje mijn vermoedens er over. Mijn menstruatie was al erg onregelmatig maar ik ben het nu al 4 maanden niet meer geweest en dat was erg lang voor mijn doen.

'Ik wist het vanaf het begin al, ik voelde het zitten toen ik je voor het eerst genas, ik had eerst mijn twijfels maar bij de tweede keer wist ik het zeker.' mompelde Xi.

'Dat was het moment toen je je hand op mijn buik liet rusten?'

Xi knikte.

Ik had geen andere keus dan alles aan Xi te vertellen. Ik vertelde hem alles in alle details. Terwijl ik aan het praten was en de beelden weer in mijn hoofd herleefde kon ik het niet meer droog houden. Zelfs na de gebeurtenis had ik niet zo erg gehuild als dat ik nu deed. Xi hield me nog steeds vast, hij zei niks, hij luisterde alleen maar. Nadat ik uit gepraat was bleef het nog een tijdje stil.  
'Ik laat ze niet hier ongestraft mee wegkomen.' Xi's vingers gleden door mijn zilveren lange haar. Ik tilde mijn hoofd van zijn borst en keek hem aan.  
'Ze zijn gevaarlijk, ik wil niet dat ze jou doden!'  
Xi keek me alleen maar aan met een brede grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Ze kunnen mij niet makkelijk doden en ze zullen hier echt niet mee weg komen, dat laat ik niet toe!' Xi stond op en trok zijn vecht pantser aan, raapte zijn schild en bijl van de grond. 'Ik ben een Shaman schat, ik ga niet zo snel dood.'  
'Doe dat nou niet! Neem desnoods iemand mee. Ga niet alleen!' smeekte ik hem, ik hield zijn hand vast.

Xi boog voorover en kuste me. 'Ik kom terug, wacht hier op me. Doe voor niemand de deur open' zei hij. Ik knikte alleen maar. Xi ging was weg en de deur was dicht. Ik zat op bed te piekeren, moet ik wel achter hem aan gaan of niet? Ik was dood ongerust, Xi zou kwaad worden als ik hem achterna kwam. Ik zuchtte, ik wilde hem niet alleen laten gaan. Ik trok wat makkelijke kleding aan en met mijn dolken op mijn heupen was ik klaar om te gaan.

Ik maakte mezelf onzichtbaar, een van de handige gaves van een Rogue, niemand kon mij zien of horen. Ik glipte naar buiten en volgde Xi's sporen. Door de regen van de afgelopen dagen waren de wegen erg modderig en was het makkelijk voor mij om sporen te vinden en die te volgen.

Ik glipte langs de bomen en struiken weg van de paden en wegen.

Al snel hoorde ik bekende stemmen. Ik glipte dichterbij om te zien wie het waren.

Xi en Nendir? Ze stonden te praten vlak naast het pad. Ik was verbaasd dat hij Nendir zo snel gevonden had! Ik glipte nog dichterbij om te horen water gezegd werd.

'Ik leid je er wel heen.' Nendir glipte de bosjes in en Xi volgde hem. Ik heb hun gesprek gemist en was erg benieuwd naar wat hier gaande was. Waarom viel Xi Nendir niet aan? Ik had geen andere keus dan hun achtervolgen.

De mannen liepen voorzichtig door de bossen, af en toe stonden ze stil om te luisteren naar de omgeving. Het enige wat we konden horen waren het gezang van vogels op de achtergrond en hun voetstappen.  
'Vertel eens, zijn jullie nu een stel?' vroeg Nendir na een tijdje.

'Ja.' antwoordde Xi kalmpjes.

'Gelukkig maar, ik denk dat jij haar gelukkiger kan maken, dan dat ik dat ooit zou kunnen.'

Nendir keek even naar Xi. 'Je bent een goede keuze, je bent een beer van een vent, daar houdt ze wel van.' lachte Nendir. Hij vond zich zelf altijd erg grappig. Soms was hij zo flauw dat hij ook daadwerkelijk grappig was maar nu was het gewoon flauw.

'Ze viel al erg snel voor me, tja wat kan ik zeggen met zo een mooi lichaam als de mijne!' grapte Xi.

Ongelofelijk, de een is nog erger dan de ander. Ik kon niet geloven dat die twee het zo goed met elkaar konden vinden. 'Ze viel ook als een blok voor mij, dat doet ze nog steeds dat weet ik wel zeker.'

Lieve hemel zeg, wat een hoge eigendunk hebben die twee. Ik wist dat ze dat beiden hadden maar zo erg? Ik probeerde hun gesprek zo veel mogelijk te negeren.

Ze bleven maar over mij praten en gingen zelfs verder over op het seks gebied. Ik had nu al spijt dat ik Xi achtervolgd was.

Opeens stopte ze met lopen en stopte het praten.  
'Daar!' Nendir wees naar een klein kamp in een open veldje. Er stonden twee tenten en een kampvuur. 'Hier zitten ze' Nendir knikte naar Xi en liepen naar het kleine kampje toe.  
'Broertje, ben je er?' vroeg Nendir. Snel kwam er beweging uit de tenten. Ze leken net wakker te zijn geworden.  
'Ah broertje, wat bracht jou en je Panda vriend hier?' Güldir trok langzaam zijn pantser aan. De Ork zei niks die nam niet eens de moeite zich volledig aan te kleden, hij had alleen een broek aan en had zijn grote bijl in handen.

'Wij hebben allebei een appeltje met je te schillen.' Nendir grijnde naar zijn broer.

'Gaat dit over je ex vrouw, dit hadden we toch al uit gepraat?'

'Nee dat hebben wij niet en herinner je nog wat je vertelde aantal maanden terug, over die verkrachting? dat was mijn ex en is nu zijn huidige vriendin' Nendir wees naar Xi die al zijn gevecht houding had aangenomen en zijn element totems had opgeroepen.

'Krijg nou wat... Mijn broertje met een mens, de Warlord zou jouw hoofd willen hebben zodra hij dit hoort!' lachte Güldir.  
Dat ik zo stom was geweest Nendir de schuld te geven! Ik was zijn broer helemaal vergeten. Ik heb hem nooit gezien of gesproken, Güldir wist niks van mijn bestaan af, het was gewoon toeval dat hij mij tegen kwam.

Meteen sprongen Xi en de Ork in de strijd. De Ork leek totaal geen partij te zijn voor Xi. Met een sterke bliksemstraal uit Xi's hand en de Ork was geroosterd, zijn lichaam viel levenloos op de grond. Güldir en Nendir sprongen ook in de strijd. Xi keek even toe hoe de twee broers elkaar tellijf gingen. Nendir is net als ik een Rogue en Güldir is een Paladin, zij dragen zware metalen uitrusting en zijn erg sterk, Paladins kunnen zichzelf genezen tijdens de strijd waardoor Nendir in het nadeel was.

Xi hielp Nendir door zijn schild te gebruiken en beschermde Nendir van Güldir's zware aanval. Waardoor Nendir tussen de twee mannen glipte en zijn dolken door Güldir's pantser geen en in zijn buik stak. Güldir schreeuwde het uit van de pijn en liet meteen zijn lange zwaard vallen. 'Je ben nooit een partij geweest' Gromde Xi. Bliksemstralen danste langs hun lichamen. Xi greep Güldir bij zijn keel en elektrocuteerde hem. Het levenloze lichaam van de Bloodelf plofte neer op de modderige grond. De stank van verbrand vlees was overweldigend. Ik moest mijn hand voor me mond houden zo erg stonk het.

Het was een korte strijd, ik had niet gedacht dat Xi's magie zo krachtig was. Ik was blij dat het over was en dat we het nu achter ons konden laten.

'We moeten hier weg, voordat ze weten dat wij hier zijn' zei Nendir en vluchtte snel de bosjes in. Xi volgde hem.

Nendir leidde Xi terug richting het dorpje. 'Bedankt voor het helpen, ik denk niet dat ik mijn broer alleen aan kon.' Nendir glimlachte.

'Wie hielp nou eigenlijk wie? Ik moet jou ook bedanken, je bent geen slechte kerel, voor een Bloodelf.' Xi grijnsde.

'Ik moet jou ook bedanken, Nendir.' Ik maakte mezelf weer zichtbaar voor de mannen.

'Thymra...' Nendir omhelsde me stevig en kuste mijn wang.

'Ik had jou verteld binnen te blijven.' mopperde Xi.

'Ja, weet ik, ik kon het niet laten jou te achtervolgen, ik was gewoon ongerust.' Het voelde raar Nendir weer te zien en te omhelzen, zeker met Xi er bij.

Xi zuchtte. 'Okay, genoeg' Xi kwam als een jaloerse echtgenoot tussen ons in staan en sloeg een arm om me heen. Nendir keek naar mijn buik. 'Het spijt me dat je dit moet doorstaan.'

'Zo erg is het niet, het is niet de schuld van het kindje. Ik moet er gewoon aanwennen dat ik een Bloodelf kindje krijg, het is ook een deel van jou. Dus zo erg is het niet denk ik.' Ik probeerde het positieve er van te zien, hoe moeilijk het ook was.

Nendir glimlachte lichtjes. 'Als het kindje er ooit naar zal vragen, kan je vertellen dat ik zijn of haar vader ben. We zullen niet over Güldir praten, nooit meer.'

'Daar ben ik het mee eens, ik ben blij dat ik jou heb leren kennen, Bloodelf, Ik kan je helaas niet uitnodigen voor een kopje thee, de wachters komen onze kant op.'

Nendir knikte. 'laten we hopen dat we elkaar niet op het slachtveld tegen komen, ik maak geen kans tegen jou.' lachte hij.

'Wees voorzichtig, als Warlord Garrosh er achter komt dat jij mee hebt geholpen je broer te doden zal hij je afmaken.'

'Hij zal er niet achter komen, hij zal denken dat de Alliance het heeft gedaan. Dus maak je geen zorgen.' Hij raakte mijn gezicht zachtjes aan.

'Ik kan er beter maar vandoor gaan, wees voorzichtig en het gaat jullie goed!' Nendir kuste snel mijn wang en ging er razend snel vandoor. We hadden geen eens de gelegenheid om gedag te zeggen.

Xi en ik liepen het dorp in, Pandaren kinderen speelde vrolijk met elkaar en riepen opgewonden naar Xi. Ze vonden het geweldig om Xi's pantser te zien. De kinderen renden naar ons toe en sprongen om Xi heen.

Xi lachte, hij was leuk met kinderen en speelde altijd met ze zodra hij tijd voor ze had.

'Sorry jongens, ik heb nu geen tijd om te spelen, misschien later.'

De kinderen zeiden gedag en gingen er weer vandoor. 'Kinderen staan je leuk, waarom heb je eigenlijk geen kinderen?' vroeg ik hem. Ik wist niks van zijn liefdes leven af dat voor mij heeft afgespeeld.

'Ik heb er nooit echt over na gedacht, ik praat liever niet over exen. Ik heb net de jouwe ontmoet dat is meer dan genoeg.' antwoordde Xi. Zijn hand gleed in het mijne terwijl we naar huis liepen.

'Nu we officieel een koppel zijn, moeten we bedenken wat we verder gaan doen met ons leven.' Xi opende de voordeur. 'Ik bedoel, ik kan je niet meer trainen, we krijgen een jong, we moeten een groter huis kopen en dan...' Xi maakte zijn zin niet af.

'Trouwen?' vulde ik in.

'Ja, of een andere volgorde, dat kan ook. Het is alleen dat ik bang ben om mezelf volledig te binden.'

Xi zette de fluitketel op en liet zich daarna in een stoel zakken. Ik kwam bij hem zitten. 'Waarom?' vroeg ik hem en legde mijn hand op zijn schoot.

'Ik heb al eens bijna op het punt gestaan te trouwen, ik was net 19 jaar en dacht de liefde van mijn leven te hebben gevonden.' Hij trok voorzichtig aan mijn arm en begeleide mij op zijn schoot.  
'Het moment dat we bijna het 'ja' woord zeiden besloot ze niet te willen trouwen, niet met mij in ieder geval. Ze was verliefd op een ander en koos hem.' Xi streelde mijn haar zachtjes.

'Wat gebeurde er toen?'

Xi lachte. 'De bruid rende voor haar leven, Xuanhua, mijn zusje rende achter haar aan en wilde de jurk van haar lichaam trekken, het was haar nog gelukt ook!' Xi begon harder te lachen. 'Xuanhua had die jurk gemaakt, zij was woest dat ze niet met me wilde trouwen en alsnog die jurk wilde gebruiken voor haar eigen bruiloft met die andere kerel. Ik heb Xuanhua nog nooit zo kwaad gezien. Maar het was komisch ook al ik voelde me verschrikkelijk op dat moment. Dat was de laatste keer dat ik echt een vriendin had.' Xi keek me aan en kuste liefdevol mijn wang.

'Ben je daarna nooit meer verliefd geweest? Voor mij bedoel ik' Ik ruste mijn hoofd tegen zijn borst.

'Nee niet echt, ik heb uiteraard bed partners gehad maar daar is het bij gebleven.'

Ik kon er niks aan doen maar ik voelde me toch wel een beetje ongemakkelijk. Wij hadden nooit seks gehad, ik wist niet eens of dat wel kon, of dat niet tegen de natuur in ging. Ik was benieuwd of Xi wel interesse had in mijn lichaam op die manier.

Xi kuste mijn voorhoofd. 'Ik bind me alleen met jou.' Zijn lippen vonden al snel de mijne. 'Ik heb alleen wat tijd nodig.' mompelde hij tussen het zoenen door. Hij tilde me op, deed het gas uit van de fluitketel en legde me neer op bed. Hij kuste me wilder en begon mij uit te kleden. 'Xi, ik weet niet of dit wel een goed idee is.' Xi verwijderde zijn zware pantser en liet het op de grond vallen.

'Als je twijfels hebt aan mijn uiterlijk dan kan het nooit wat worden tussen ons. Je hebt je al aan mij overgeven. Ik schaam me niet voor jou, ik ben net zo menselijk als jij, alleen met een vacht, een paar andere oren, een snuit en een staart.' zei hij.

Xi had gelijk, hij was net zo menselijk als ik. 'Sorry, ik ben gewoon wat onzeker'

Xi glimlachte en kuste me weer. 'Dat hoeft niet, ik ben dat ook niet.' mompelde hij tussen het zoenen door.

Ik probeerde er verder niet meer over na te denken en gaf me helemaal over aan Xi.

Na de hevige vrijpartij lagen we even uit te rusten in bed. Xi hield zijn arm om mij heen en kuste mijn schouder zachtjes. We praatte zachtjes over onze toekomst, wat we als eerste konden doen.

Xi en ik hadden besloten de tuin op te knappen voor de verkoop van het huis.

Terwijl Xi in de keuken stond eten klaar te maken, stond ik onder het huis bezig het lange onkruid te wiedden. Pandaren huizen staan ruim twee meter van de grond, voor extra opslag ruimte. Xi had er alleen nooit gebruik van gemaakt en was alles nu dicht gegroeid.

Ik zat op mijn knieën in de prut en was geheel verstopt tussen het onkruid. Ik hoorde opeens een paar voetstappen de trap op lopen.  
'Goeie middag, Xi.' Sprak een vrouwen stem. Ik was benieuwd wie ze was. Zou dit zijn zusje zijn waar hij het eerder over had? Ik hield me stil en luisterde naar wat er gezegd werd.  
'Mei! Wat moet jij hier?' Xi klonk zeer verrast en was overduidelijk niet blij met dit onverwachte bezoek.

Als ze niet zijn zusje is, wie is ze dan wel?

Hoe dat verder afloopt vertel ik je in een ander verhaal.  
Een hoop ellende staat ons te wachten...


End file.
